Lempo (Mythology)
Character Synopsis Lempo is the Finnish god/goddess of love, fertility, fire and sexuality of dual genders. Appearing at times as a god or goddess. Usually Lempo is described as an evil being in folk stories. She is believed to represent love and lempi, because at the time love was often seen as an unpredictable, strange, and even dangerous power that controlled people, made them insane, and led them to their doom. Lempo is known as a ruler of the forest demons and shadow spirits. These are called PIRU, and his nickname Pääpiru denotes ‘Head of the Demons’. Lempo’s minions includes herds of mighty moose. Character Statistics Tiering: Low 2-C, likely 2-C ''' '''Verse: '''Mythology (Finnish) '''Name: Lempo, Jutas , Juntas , Pääpiru Gender: Neutral (Can appear as either male or female, it's based on it's desire) Age: Unknown, likely older than The Universe Classification: Fiend, Deity of Evil, Love and Flames Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic (As the creator of Magic, he should be able to use it to the fullest extend. Specializes in Dark Magic), Empathic Manipulation (The reason one feels emotions such as Lust, Desire, Greed and other sinful emotions is due to Lempo), Law Manipulation (Changed the original laws of the world that were set in place by Väinämöinen), Space-Time Manipulation, Non-Corporeal, Non-Physical Interaction, Soul Manipulation (Demons of his creation can effect souls, given they are part of his essence, Lempo should be able to do the same), Reality Warping (Can corrupt the fundations of reality to however he sees fit), Abstract Existence & Conceptual Manipulation (Created the concept of Magic. Stated multiple time to not just be the god of evil, but that Lempo and evil are one in the same), Sleep Manipulation (Able to put one to sleep, whether it be for a short time or for eternally), Mind Manipulation (Mentally communicates his ideals into mortals, in order to control them), Morality Manipulation (Evil is one facet of Lempo and he can influence ones morality to such nature), Probability Manipulation (Passively creates misfortune wherever he's present), Corruption, Creation (Created the Demon Race, who are made from the essence of Lempo), Acausality (Non-Linearity; Finnish believed that gods had no units of time and were outside it's linear causality), Fire Manipulation (Flames are naught but a concept created by Lempo), Death Manipulation (While Ukko brings life, Lempo brings the opposite, death), Water Manipulation (Can create ocean storms at sea), Weather Manipulation, Power Bestowal, One Hit Kill (Created a magical axe that can do this), Matter Manipulation, Shapeshifting, Life Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Resistance to Space-Time Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Reality Warping, Air Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Law Manipulation, and Magic Destructive Ability: Universe Level+, likely Multi-Universe Level '(Far above Väinämöinen, who's essence is what spawned the cosmos, which encompasses the universe and likely the other planes of reality present in Finnish Cosmology. One of his rivals, Ukko, were stated to have created the heavens, of which are seperate worlds . Created Magic, of which governs the foundation of reality and is spread across all realms) 'Speed: Immeasurable '(Gods themselve are not bound to times linear flow nor singular causality. Before the cosmos were created, Lempo was one of the many gods who moved among the empty void). '''Nigh-Omnipresent '''in true form (Lempo and Evil are one in the same, and it's made clear that he is present wherever they is evil) 'Lifting Ability: Infinite ' 'Striking Ability: Universal+, likely Multi-Universal '(Rivals with Ukko, who created heavens. Created Magic, which is one of the principles that make up reality, including other planes of reality) 'Durability: Universe Level+, likely Multi-Universe Level '(Ukko considers Lempo a threat to his own power) 'Stamina: Limitless Range: Multi-Universal '(Magic, a concept that Lempo created, reaches into other realms) 'Intelligence: Genius '''(Able to outsmart even beings such as Ukko, whom themselves are Nigh-Omniscient) '''Weaknesses: Perverted and Cruel, Otherwise none notable Other Attributes List of Equipment: '''Flames '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Corruption: '''Lempo is the deity of evil and has the ability to corrupt others with his influencial powers. He is able to make those who even show the slighest signs of malice, revert to the side of sin. Lempo also can mentally influence other beings, having the ability to telepathically talk with others Others '''Notable Victories:' Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Mythology Category:Finnish Mythology Category:Antagonists Category:Demons Category:Villains Category:Religious Figures Category:Emotion Controllers Category:Morality Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Magic Users Category:Sleep Inducers Category:Probability Benders Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Space Benders Category:Acausal Beings Category:Fire Users Category:Time Benders Category:Water Users Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Shapeshifters Category:Abstract Beings Category:Mind Users Category:Creation Users Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Law Manipulators Category:Life Users Category:Weather Users Category:Death Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Telepaths Category:One Hit Kill Category:Plant Users Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Conceptual Control Category:Reality Warpers Category:Geniuses Category:Tier 2